


F*ck like Bunnies!

by Bottombunk



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Bunny Ears, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hair-pulling, High Sex Drive, M/M, Overstimulation, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Vibrators, bunny hybrid, kinky but wholesome?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bottombunk/pseuds/Bottombunk
Summary: Rook and Doc wake up and have bunny ears and bunny tails! However, that's not the only thing that's changed about them! ;)
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Julien "Rook" Nizan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	F*ck like Bunnies!

**Author's Note:**

> I always love to draw the GIGN lads with cute bunny ears, so the only logical conclusion was to write porn? Enjoy!

The sound of rain hitting the window was what woke Rook up that morning. It was a Saturday, so normally he would have slept in, but the ongoing storm was enough to wake him from his slumber. The young man groaned and lazily tossed the covers over his head; a poor attempt to dampen the sound of the rain against his window. Saturdays on base were a blessing; between constant simulator training through the week, watching over recruits, and other duties from their respective CTU’s, the Rainbow operators were under a lot of constant stress. That was until the weekend rolled around, where if one was not sent on a mission, they were free to take a break and relax. While some took the free time to catch up on weekday work, others got as far away from work as possible. 

For Rook, this meant sleeping in almost every weekend, enjoying the warmth of the morning, and savoring the feeling of being truly well-rested. Of course, that wouldn’t happen this Saturday, and Rook was starting to begrudgingly accept that. 

The young GIGN operator sat upright in bed, yawning and stretching. He winced at the strange loudness of everything, wishing the rain would just stop so he could fall back asleep. It was too late now; he was wide awake and ready to face the day. Rook leaned over to see the time on his bedside clock: a quarter past eight. Another groan, and with that the Frenchman got out of bed and sauntered over to the bathroom to wash up and get ready for the day. The only people awake at this hour on a Saturday were probably Blitz and IQ for their morning run, Vigil so he could enjoy breakfast in solitude, and Doc for…well, it was Doc. 

If it weren’t for Doc’s strained sleeping schedule, the two lovers would sleep together every night. Doc insisted on getting extra work done early for the next week which drove Rook nuts. “It’s the weekend Gus!” Rook plead on several occasions. With the new operator Ace on board, most assumed Doc would be relieved of some of the workload, however paperwork was the last thing Ace wanted anything to do with, and Doc couldn’t stand to be in the same room as the Norwegian for more than five minutes. “Just because it is the weekend does not mean your risk of injury goes down,” Doc had said a multitude of times to the younger Frenchman. Rook understood, but it hurt to see his lover so strained when he could be relaxing like the rest of Rainbow. 

Rook sighed. At least he could probably go fetch his lover some breakfast and bring it to him as a surprise. He doubted Doc even thought to get himself breakfast; Doc was defiantly a ‘do as I say not as I do’ kind of man. Rook could swing by and get himself a breakfast treat and meet Doc in his office, welcoming his lover with a hot coffee and breakfast, all sealed with a kiss. 

The idea seemed to cheer the young Frenchman up and motivated him a little more. He swung open the bathroom door and flicked on the lights, looking happily at himself in the mirror. However, his smile faded and confusion settled on his face. “What?” he murmured, blinking a few times and rubbing his eyes. After a few moments of contemplation, he screamed.

Rook quickly covered his mouth, both due to embarrassment and how suddenly loud he sounded. He thought dreamy residue was making him see things, but that wasn’t the case. Atop his head, nested seamlessly in his blond hair were two upright bunny ears. Rook experimentally touched one, expecting them to be expert replicas, but he pulled his hand back in shock after he felt his own hand touch them. 

This was too weird, Rook thought to himself. He snapped his fingers next to one of the ears and twitched in response to the sound. Was he still dreaming? In a dream, this would have been adorable, but in reality it frightened him. It was too strange. Rook quickly went back to the bedroom and grabbed his phone. He checked the news, seeing if this had happened to anyone else. Nope; business was going as usual. Rook couldn’t help but whine out of stress. He returned to the bathroom and looked at himself again. The ears were still there, and he again brought up a hand to touch them. They were soft and blonde like his hair, and when he touched them they felt oddly sensitive. Perhaps this is why everything sounded so loud, Rook thought. 

He couldn’t help but continue to stare at himself in the mirror. It was the kind of thing you’d see written in fairytales, only this was real life and this was defiantly not normal. Although Rook had to admit they made him look gentler. While he needed to keep up appearances as a stoic GIGN operator, he also wished that people would automatically read him as a gentle soul. The ears would absolutely help with that, Rook thought to himself and chuckled out loud. 

Accepting that this was real, Rook decided the best thing to do was to go to his lover. He was lucky in some cases to have a doctor as a boyfriend; this was defiantly one of those cases. However, panic filled Rook once more. No one could see him like this! It was just too strange and embarrassing. 

Rook returned to washing and cleaning himself up, eyeing himself in the mirror every now and then to see if the bunny ears had disappeared, which of course they didn’t. He then got changed, making sure to grab his GIGN hoodie to cover the top of his head. However, when he looked at himself in the mirror once more, he could still see two prominent bumps where his new ears were. He felt his face become warm with embarrassment, trying to figure out how to hide the bunny ears. The more he thought to himself, the more stressed he became, and in that moment he just needed to go see Doc. No one would even think the bumps would be actual bunny ears, right? 

Rook left his room and hurried towards the base’s clinic. His plan to bring his lover breakfast with a kiss would unfortunately have to wait. Rook held onto the hood of the jacket protectively over his head, afraid of it falling back and exposing the ears. He was lucky on the way to the clinic that he hadn’t bumped into anyone. That was until he saw Blitz and panic once again settled in his chest. IQ wasn’t with him luckily, but he still couldn’t risk anyone seeing him like this. 

Blitz looked over and Rook and smiled and waved, but Rook could only give a weak smile in return as he rushed past the German. He prayed the other man wouldn’t call at him and question his out-of-character actions, but it would be a conversation for another time. Blitz just stared in confusion, wondering if something was wrong. 

Rook arrived at the clinic and exhaled in relief. “Gustave?” Rook said in a frightened tone. God, he disliked how vulnerable he sounded, but he just felt so afraid and needed to be with his lover as soon as possible. The door to the clinic was locked, so Rook knocked on the door and called out his lover’s name again. No answer. Rook peered through the window of the door, but oddly enough the lights were out. Perhaps he did decide to sleep in this morning, Rook thought. He quickly set off back to the GIGN quarters. For all Rook knew Doc could be anywhere on base, but if he was not in the clinic nor in his room he would just have to call and text his lover; he wasn’t running all over base in this state. 

There was an increasing uncomfortably pressure of keeping the ears underneath the hood. Rook let out a small whine at the strange new pain, wanting it to go away but not risking letting anyone see. If he couldn’t deal with hiding the ears under his hood, how would they feel under his helmet?!

Luckily, Rook didn’t pass by anymore operators. He quickly entered the GIGN quarters and made his way over to his lover’s room and knocked on the door. “Please be here,” Rook said. He wanted to cry, and if Doc didn’t answer he was sure he was going to.

No response. Rook bit his lip and knocked again, “Gustave! It’s Julian, are you there?” There was a slight pause, but Rook could hear the door unlocking and a wave of relief washed over him. 

“Julien? Come in, quickly!” Rook nodded and entered the open door. He couldn’t help blabbering for a moment, trying to find the words to quickly explain his situation, but suddenly stopped and hugged his lover tightly. Doc hugged back, but there was a slight rigidness to his hug. Rook pulled away, his eyes meeting his lovers, when he noticed Doc too was wearing his GIGN jacket with his hoodie up. Rook’s eyes went wide, was this a coincidence? Or had the same thing happened to his lover?

“I am sorry for not answering initially my love, but something strange has happened,” Doc said calmly. Rook nodded, “Me too! I don’t know if it is the same thing, but…” Rook trailed off as he watched his lover remove his hood, revealing his head and two floppy bunny ears! 

Rook gasped in delight; somehow on himself they seemed frightening, but they looked so cute on his lover! “O-oh!” Rook stuttered, removing his hood as well and revealing his own bunny ears. While his ears stood straight up, Doc’s were a little longer and flopped down by the side of his head. They matched his gray-black hair and looked soft to the touch. “You look so cute!” Rook blurted, fixated on Doc’s ears. Doc managed a laugh, “So do you, my love. But this is really weird, no?” 

Doc raised his hand to Rook’s bunny ears, “Can I touch them?” Rook nodded and let out a soft gasp when Doc brushed his fingers over them. “What happened?” Rook asked. “I am not sure, I thought for a moment that I was the only one this happened to, but it seems it has also happened to you as well,” Doc said as he continued to touch Rook’s bunny ears. 

“I think I can hear a little more with them; this morning I woke up because of the rain and the sound of my own scream made my head hurt,” Rook said, trying to keep his composure as he melted under Doc’s touch. “Are they sensitive to touch?” Doc said as he continued to rub the bunny ears. Rook nodded and blushed. Doc nodded, “They are like actual rabbit ears, it seems.” Doc withdrew his hand and sighed, “This means they are very sensitive, which isn’t good for our line of work. Is your tail sensitive as well?” Rook blushed, “M-my what?!” Rook quickly reached around to his back and let out a surprised noise as he felt a soft puffy bunny tail. He tried to look back around at it, but it was a little difficult and Doc chuckled at the sight. “I-I didn’t even realize,” Rook stammered. He reached around and felt the little puff again and hid his face to the side in embarrassment. 

“You look so cute, my love. Somehow despite how strange this is I think you pull it off,” Doc said with a smile. Rook looked back at his lover and couldn’t help but smile at the compliments. “I haven’t touched yours yet, Gus,” Rook said, reaching out and feeling Doc’s bunny ears. They were as soft as his, and Doc bit his lip as Rook felt the sensitive ears. 

“Do you think this happened to anyone else?” Rook asked. Doc shrugged, “I don’t know, but I would rather not tell anyone else about this.” Rook sighed and sat on Doc’s bed, “What about our jobs? I thought the rain was loud, but what about grenades and gunshots? And I could barely stand a hood over my head, what about a helmet?” Doc nodded and joined Rook on the bed. “If you had to find work elsewhere, I could see you as a literal playboy bunny,” Doc said with a smirk. Rook let out a giggle and hid his face again. 

“You know, this might not be a forever thing either, maybe it is temporary,” Doc said, reaching behind Rook and grabbing his puffy bunny tail. Rook gasped quietly and leaned into Doc’s embrace. “You already look so cute now, imagine wearing your uniform and taking off your helmet and –surprise!—there is a pair of cute rabbit ears!” Doc said. He kissed Rook on his cheek. Rook nodded and kissed Doc back on the lips, a hand running over his lover’s bunny ears as he kissed him. Doc grabbed ahold of Rook’s waist and pulled him close as his tongue pried the young Frenchman’s lips open. Rook allowed Doc to explore his mouth with his tongue, moaning at the feeling of submission and the new feeling of Doc squeezing his puffy tail. When they parted from the kiss, a trail of saliva connected their lips and Rook leaned in for a second helping. 

As they kissed, Doc reached up and held onto one of Rook’s ears softly and rubbed his thumb against the soft fur, resulting in a quiet moan from Rook. They parted once again, and when Doc opened his eyes he was greeted with Rook staring at his with lust. “So if you are a little bunny now, does that mean you want to fuck like one?” Doc purred. Rook bit his lip and nodded. “This will probably be a problem in the future, but Gus when you touch them it feels so soft and good I-“ Doc cut him off with a kiss to the lips, ending with him sucking on Rook’s lower lip. Rook whined when Doc pulled away. “You’re hungry for more?” Rook nodded, staring at Doc with his pretty baby blue eyes. 

“Then undress for me,” Doc smiled. Rook nodded and hopped off the bed, feeling a small rush of excitement when he did. He carefully took off his jacket, not wanting to accidentally pull at the new ears and hurt himself. Usually he was confident when he undressed in front of his lover, but he felt so embarrassed as he avoided looking at Doc. “Do a little spin for me, I want to see your little bunny tail!” Doc said with an innocent smile. Rook made an embarrassed sound and turned so that Doc could see his little bunny tail poking out of his pants. “Ah, Julien you look so cute! I cannot get over it!” Doc cheered, both as encouragement but also his true feelings. Rook couldn’t help but smile and blush, taking off his pants with a little more confidence until he was only standing in his underwear and socks. 

“Now it’s your turn Gus!” Rook smirked. Doc got off the bed and joined his lover. Rook helped Doc take off his hoodie, as Doc’s bunny ears looked like they could get caught in the jacket easier. Rook moved closer to Doc and stared at his lips, then up at his deep brown eyes. Doc cupped a hand under Rook’s chin and guided him into a gentle kiss. Rook hummed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Doc’s waist, trying to feel for the other man’s cute bunny tail. When he found it, he squeezed it, resulting in Doc moaning into the kiss. Rook couldn’t help but smile, pulling away excitedly, “Gus! That was adorable!”

Doc smiled out of embarrassment and nodded. “This is all so strange and new, but I think I like it so far. Although, with our jobs…” before Doc could finish, Rook gave the older Frenchman another kiss. After, Rook smiled gently and held both of Doc’s hands with his own, “Do not think about our jobs right now. Let’s just think about us together and love!” Doc’s expression of concern softened and nodded, freeing one hand to reach around and grab Rook’s bunny tail again, “Alright, my little bunny. Would you like me to fuck you now?” The juxtaposition between Doc’s gentle touches and his dirty words made Rook moan in anticipation, nodding excitedly.

“Get back on the bed but sit with your legs tucked in,” Doc commanded, kneeling down on the floor to fetch some items from under the bed. Rook nodded and did as he was told, getting back on the bed and sitting as Doc had told him to. Doc pulled out a pink and red ornate box and took the lid off. He rummaged through the contents and pulled out a few items. Rook tried to lean over to see, his bunny ears twitching in curiosity, but from the angle he was sitting at he couldn’t see. 

Rook could hear the lid returning to the box and their small pleasure box being pushed aside as Doc stood upright. Rook’s lovey smile changed to one of anticipation as his eyes trailed from Doc’s soft bunny ears to the contents in his hands; bondage rope and a vibrating dildo. “What are you planning, Gus?” Rook asked eagerly. Doc couldn’t hide his smirk as he began to guide the white silk rope around Rook’s wrists, “I just have a few theories about our condition, that is all. I thought it would be nice if I tested them on you.” 

Rook contemplated what Doc could be planning, but his thoughts disappeared as he felt the soft rope being guided around his wrists and his torso. “Are you in the mood to see me all tied up?” Rook asked as he watched Doc. The older Frenchman nodded and continued his work, securing Rook’s arms behind his back with the rope. As he worked, he’d give Rook a soft little kiss, first on his cheek, then on the tip of his nose, and finally when he was finished with the rope a kiss on the lips. Doc fastened the extra rope into an ornate bow and stood back to admire his rope. 

“Oh Julian my love, you look absolutely delicious,” Doc said dreamily. Rook shifted his weight and hummed, “Please Gus, I can’t wait any longer!” Doc chuckled and gave his lover another quick kiss, “Are you normally this eager? Or is that another new surprise? Here, lie down on your stomach and raise your behind for me.” Rook immediately turned to follow his lover’s directions, but Doc found himself having to help Rook maneuver with his restraints. Rook huffed as Doc gently pushed his face into the pillows. “There we go,” Doc whispered as he grabbed their lubricant bottle from inside the bedside table. 

Doc returned to the bed and helped Rook take off his underwear, which Doc tossed onto the floor, followed by his own. Doc cupped Rook’s butt and squeezed, resulting in Rook letting out a surprised moan. The older Frenchman smirked and coated his fingers in lubricant. He brought his fingers to Rook’s entrance and began to tease the sensitive ring of muscle. “Gus please! I need it now!” Rook cried out softly, his hands behind him clenching into fists. Doc pushed two fingers into Rook and moved them in and out slowly at first, Rook relaxing around them and gasping in delight. Doc scissored his fingers and added a third, making sure Rook was lubed up for their next activities. 

After preparing his lover, Doc pulled his fingers out and squeezed some lubricant onto his hard member. He used his hand to pump his erection to make sure the lube was spread out, causing him to let out a deep moan. He lined himself up with Rook’s entrance and pushed in slowly, Rook crying out in pleasure. Doc grabbed onto Rook’s sides and pushed in until he bottomed out, relaxing and enjoying being engulfed by Rook’s warmth. “You feel so hot and wonderful, my love,” Doc said as he rolled his hips. Rook buried his face in the pillows and moaned at the feeling and the compliment. Doc brought a hand over to Rook’s bunny ears and rubbed them softly, “Your ears are so warm as well, it is very cute.” Rook gasped and pushed his hips into Doc’s, needing more friction. “Please Gus! Please fuck me!” Rook whined through grit teeth. Doc retracted his hand from Rook’s head and slapped Rook’s ass, leaving a bright red mark, “Be patient, little bunny.” Though Rook was right; Doc needed to fuck him. He wanted to fuck him fast and hard, but he knew he didn’t want to hurt his lover. 

Doc began to set a moderate pace, pulling out almost all the way and then pushing back into Rook’s heat, moaning at the wonderful feeling. Rook struggled against the restraints, wanting to grab at something as he moaned, but with his arms tied behind his back and his wrists cuffed he could only remain put. “Faster Gus! Please!” Rook begged. Doc found himself smirking again. Perhaps their strange mutation did make them more horny; he had never heard Rook beg so much, at least without his words being coaxed out. “You sound so slutty, Julian, do you hear yourself?” Doc said breathlessly as he sped up, pressing his dick into Rook and hitting the other man’s prostate. Rook cried out and hid his face in the pillows. Doc reached out again and pulled Rook’s face up by his hair. “God, even your whole head is as hot as your ears,” Doc said as he continued to quickly fuck his lover. Rook’s moans seemed even louder now that his face wasn’t hidden in the pillows. 

“Do you want someone to hear you, little bunny? Do you want everyone to know how much of a slut you are?” Doc purred, slamming his hips into Julian and pulling at his hair again. Rook tried to reply, but all that came out were more high-pitched breaths and moans. He bit his lip and tried to hide his face to the side, but with Doc’s grip he didn’t have much freedom to move. 

Doc could feel his oncoming orgasm approaching fast. At that point all he could think about was fucking his lover, breeding him. He wanted to fill him up with cum and hear him cry out in pleasure. Doc’s pace became sloppy as he thrust in and out of Rook, letting go of his hair and returning his grip to the younger man’s sides. Finally, he gasped and let out a moan as he came, his seed painting Rook’s insides white. Rook bit his abused lip again and whined at the sudden wet warmth before fucking himself on Doc. Doc slowly pressed in and out of Rook, milking his orgasm and continuing to pleasure Rook. 

Rook whined again, pulling at his restraints, eager to orgasm. Doc brought his hand down to Rook’s erection and smeared the copious amounts of precum all over the head. He remained inside his lover as he jerked him off, smiling lazily at the beautiful sound of Rook’s moans. Shortly after, Rook came into his hand, crying out his name and panting quickly. 

Doc gently pulled out, but before Rook could relax Doc grabbed the dildo and covered it in lubricant. He then carefully pushed the dildo inside Rook’s abused hole, making him whine. “Gus, what are you doing?” Rook tried to look over at his lover but before he could say anything Doc turned the vibration up to the lowest setting. Rook tensed up and clenched his fists, tears forming in his eyes. “Please, Gus, it’s too much! Let me rest for a bit,” Rook said between breaths. Doc said nothing in reply, instead sitting next to Rook and petting his lover’s soft bunny ears. Rook leaned into Doc’s touch and hummed in pleasure at the gentle feeling but continued to tense and cry at the overstimulation. Doc leaned down and kissed Rook’s head between his bunny ears, “You are doing so good, my love. How does it feel right now?” Rook whined and squeezed his eyes shut, “It feels weird, like it feels good and bad at the same time.” Doc smiled and reached around to press the dildo in deeper, “Tell me when it starts to feel more good than bad, okay little bunny?” 

It didn’t take long until Rook was moaning again, his cock fully stiff and leaking more and more onto the bed. Doc found that he too was ready for a second round, so he gave Rook’s head another kiss and reached back to take out the dildo. “No! No,” Rook complained quietly, suddenly feeling empty at the loss of stimulation. “Don’t worry my love,” Doc whispered as he returned to his original position behind Rook. “It didn’t take long for you to start moaning again,” Doc mused. Rook smiled and exhaled, “I could say the same about you!” Rook tried to turn back and look at Doc as best as he could, but once again he was restricted. “I can’t help it, you look so cute and needing to be fucked,” Doc said, spanking Rook’s butt again, leaving behind red marks. Rook hid his face in the saliva-soaked pillows again and couldn’t help the pleasure sounds that escaped his lips. Rook tried to speak, but the pillows muffled his speech. Doc reached over and grabbed Rook by his hair, pulling him back, “What was that my love? I couldn’t hear you.” Rook bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut, “Please fuck me again! I need it so bad Gus I need it now!” Doc lowered Rook’s head back onto the pillows and moved to massage his lover’s bunny ears, “That’s funny, I thought you were saying it was too much not long ago.” Rook whined and raised his ass up more, physically begging to be fucked. 

Doc aligned himself with Rook for the second time and didn’t waste time thrusting into the younger Frenchman, resulting in his lover to let out a pleasure-filled sigh. Doc found himself strangely full of energy, as if he hadn’t already came. Perhaps there really were other side effects to their condition besides the obvious physical ones. Doc pushed in and out quickly, not realizing he himself was letting out soft moans. Rook cried out and pressed his ass to Doc’s crotch and rolled his hips with the rhythm his lover had set. Doc brought one of his hands around to Rook’s weeping erection, holding the younger man’s dick and teasing it with light touches with his fingers. “Gus! Ah-ah!” Rook gasped, not sure to thrust into Doc’s hand or push back onto his cock. Doc pushed one of his own bunny ears back out of his face and wiped his forehead as he continued to pound into his lover. Rook didn’t try to hide his moans this time, arching his back as he was filled up with his lover’s cock. His eyes fluttered and squeezed shut as tears ran down his cheeks, “Ah! It feels so good!” 

Doc let go of Rook’s penis, letting it bounce between his stomach and the bed as Doc continued to fuck him. He then reached around to Rook’s chest and slid his hand under the silky rope, grabbing one of Rook’s pecs and squeezing. He rubbed a thumb over Rook’s nipple, causing the younger man to weep in pleasure and clench his fists against his back. As Doc continued to grope at Rook’s chest, he felt the oncoming warmth of orgasm. “Already?” Doc murmured to himself in surprise. “I can’t help it!” Rook cried out, not realizing the comment wasn’t about him. Doc chuckled and returned to petting Rook’s soft bunny ears, “You said you wanted to fuck like a little bunny. You’re a little bunny, yes?” Rook could only nod and tilt his head back into Doc’s gentle touches, contrasting with how rough he was being fucked. Rook continued to let out higher pitched moans as he got closer and closer to his second orgasm. 

“Please, I…” Rook couldn’t finish the sentence before cutting himself off with a loud moan as Doc hit his prostate. Rook bit his lip again but couldn’t hold back his other loud pleasure sounds as Doc continued to hit that special spot over and over. “Please, what? What do you want, my little whore?” Doc managed between his own moans. He quickly realized he was losing his composure as he was edging towards his orgasm, the needing to fuck taking over his mind again. Rook shifted below him, starting to become uncomfortable being tied up in his position. “Please Gustave I need to come!” Rook whimpered softly as he rolled his hips back onto Doc. The older Frenchman could only nod in response as he grabbed Rook’s sides again and fucked him mercilessly. Rook moaned into the pillows and came shortly after, crying out Doc’s name as he covered his stomach and the bed in another coating. 

Feeling his lover tighten around his cock as he orgasmed, Doc slammed into Rook and came shortly after, enveloping himself in Rook’s tight warmth and filling him up with his lover’s cum for a second time. Doc groaned as he slowed his thrusts, feeling the ecstasy of his orgasm slowly fade away and his mind return to normal. He felt so warm and good, and here was his Rook, sounding beautiful and relaxed and loved. Doc carefully pulled out, spreading Rook’s cheeks to see his cum leaking out of his hole. Rook hid his face in the pillows out of embarrassment, but Doc quickly returned to his side to hold his face up and cover it in kisses. 

However, it wasn’t long until the dildo returned, and Rook returned to whining and crying at the overstimulation. Doc turned to the lowest setting again, then sat at Rook’s side and rubbed his thumb over the other man’s cheek. “You are doing so well, my love. Usually if we did this before, you would say it was too much,” Doc said as he gently held Rook’s head in his hand. Rook let out a quiet moan and closed his eyes, “I don’t know why, it feels like too much but it also feels good,” Rook turned to the side, pulling away from Doc and hiding his face in the pillows, “It’s embarrassing!” 

Doc smiled and reached over to the dildo and turned the vibration up to the next setting, smirking as Rook tensed up and let out a cry. “Does it still feel nice?” Doc asked, petting his lover’s bunny ears gently, “Your ears are still very warm.” Rook could only reply in strained moans, burying his face in the pillows and tensing at the overstimulation. Doc shushed him and continued to pet Rook’s soft blond bunny ears, occasionally leaning over and leaving a kiss between them. 

“Would you like me to take off the rope now?” Doc asked. Rook continued to let out non-stop pleasure sounds and weakly nodded at the offer. Doc reached over and undid the bow he had made earlier and unraveled the intricate patterns he had made with the rope on Rook’s body. Rook relaxed and stretched his arms once they were free, and Doc tossed the silk rope onto the floor with their underwear. Rook held the dildo in place obediently and turned around to lie on his back, his head melting into the pillows as he bit his swollen lip. “You’re such a good boy,” Doc purred, taking the dildo into his own hands and pressing it slightly deeper into Rook, “Look at you; you’ve came so recently yet you’re taking it so obediently. My good little bunny.” Rook closed his eyes and nodded with a slight smile. 

Once Doc was ready, he removed the dildo from Rook and returned to fucking him. Then the cycle would continue for a bit; the two would fuck, they’d orgasm, and then Doc would fuck Rook with the vibrator until he was ready for the next round. They didn’t keep track of how long they’d been at it, but by the end of the day the room smelt like sex and both voices were sore from all the moaning. 

Needless to say, they did in fact fuck like rabbits. 

Doc wasn’t sure how long it had been or how many times they had fucked, but tiredness hit him like a brick. Rook lied under him, limp and covered in sweat and cum. “How do you feel, my love?” Doc said breathlessly. Rook smiled and nodded, “I feel so sleepy now, how long has it even been?” Doc shrugged and the two laughed. Rook sighed, “I don’t think I’ve had that much sex in my entire life.” Doc nodded, “I didn’t think it was possible to even have that much sex in that amount of time!” They laughed again and Rook stared and Doc lovingly, “Part of me hopes that the bunny ears and tail don’t go away, they make you look so cute!” Doc smiled and blushed, “Same, my love. But if for whatever reason we wake up one day and they are not there anymore, I wouldn’t mind seeing you in a little playboy bunny outfit.” It was Rook’s turn to blush, hiding his face in his hand and feeling all fluttery inside. 

The two got together and cleaned up their mess, initially trying not to make the bed more cum-stained but giving up and using the sheets as towels. Rook suggested just leaving the washing for tomorrow as it was a Sunday and sleeping in his room, which they agreed on doing. Doc was about to protest and say they needed to get the washing done now but Rook persuaded him with a kiss and a couple gentle pets to his lover’s bunny ears. They put away the rope and dildo back into their pleasure box and put the dirty bedding in the laundry bin before hopping into the shower together. Usually their showers would involve sex or at least sexual touches and flirting, but both men at this point were so tired of fucking and instead gently helped each other clean and exchanged kisses, grimacing and laughing at the soapy taste. Rook found though that the water felt slightly unpleasant on his ears, but his lover’s touches reassured him that it was alright as he leaned into Doc’s embrace. 

Afterwards they dried off but found it a little harder to dry off their bunny ears. Doc sat patiently on his desk chair as Rook carefully rubbed out the excess water from his floppy bunny ears, humming at the soft feeling. Then they swapped, although Rook’s did not take nearly as long to dry. They got dressed again, freezing before they both went out and realized still that no one else knew about their condition. Rook laughed nervously, “I forgot everyone else doesn’t know about this. We will have to tell them at some point right?” Doc nodded and put on his GIGN hoodie again, “Yes, but not right now. I do not want to spoil this perfect moment with embarrassment and explanation.” Doc gave Rook a kiss and helped him put his hoodie up to cover his bunny ears, “Although, I think people would think you’d look adorable. I imagine you walking through the halls in your armor with a tough-looking expression with your little bunny ears bouncing on your head as you walk and your puffy little tail sticking out of your uniform.” Rook chuckled and blushed, giving his lover a quick kiss, “And then when I get on the battlefield I can’t stand the sound of noise and I flee to my little burrow underground with you, yes?” The two laughed again and headed out, Doc locking the door behind them. 

Doc woke up the next morning with his arms full of a sleepy Rook. He knew that it would be a while before his lover woke up; Rook liked to sleep in. Doc closed his eyes and took in the scent of Rook’s room, relaxing back into the blankets. He felt a little sore from yesterday’s activities, the sex also doubling as a fantastic workout, he thought to himself. Doc leaned forward to give Rook a kiss between his sweet little bunny ears as he had done the day before, but after retracting from the kiss he found his lover’s head to be barren of the strange appendages from the day before. Doc squinted in the darkness and ran a hand gently over his lover’s head; all he felt was Rook’s soft fluffy hair. Doc then felt his own head and noted the lack of ears. Had everything gone back to normal? Doc continued to think to himself, wondering if yesterday was just a dream, or if somehow it was all an elaborate and impossible prank by Bandit. His thoughts were interrupted when his lover scooted closer to him, snuggling up close. Doc wrapped his arm around his lover and held him close to his chest, kissing him softly. Doc yawned and let his eyes flutter shut as he cuddled his lover, falling back into sleep.


End file.
